Dreamland
by sweetinsanity3
Summary: Chloe has an interesting dream about Derek. She wakes up to find him at the end of her bed. Chlerek.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, so this is my first Darkest Powers fanfic and I'm not sure if it's necessary but I'd like to say that I do not own this trilogy, Kelley Armstrong does.**

**So here's a few things about this short story:**

**1. If you like it, review, I'll make it a two shot.**

**2. There's pretty heavy suggestive scenes, this is for teens, hence the rating. You've been warned.**

**3. This story takes place during the Reckoning when they're at Andrew's safe house.**

My breath hitched as I felt his hand run up my bare thigh underneath my nightgown. I'm not usually one for nightgowns as you may know, but when its this hot out it's necessary. He dug his nails gently into my leg, his hot breath panting in my ear as he pushed me harder against his bare chest, causing me to moan out hoarsely, stretching my neck to give him better access.

"Derek." I choked out as he bit up and down my sore neck. I felt his hand go from my thigh and grope my bottom, he grunted sexily into my ear.

"Chloe." I let out a loud throaty moan as he ...

I shot up in bed, sweating like a mad cow, panting, and still halfway through the moan I just let out during my dream. I quickly shut my mouth to be rid of the sexual noise the second I realized Derek was sitting at the end of my bed. He was starring at me like I was an alien of some sort.

I felt every once of blood I own shooting to my face, I'm sure I looked like a tomato to him, but he seemed to be blushing a tad as well. My chest heaved up and down as I panted to regain my normal breathing pattern, which was hard with Derek sitting right there.

"Chloe..." He trailed off, looking extremely confused, I'm sure he was just as shocked as me. "Are you... okay?" He asked hesitantly.

I cleared my throat quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"No reason." His nostrils flared and he looked around the room awkwardly. I shifted in my bed before noticing a distinct wetness between my legs. Oh god. Could he smell me?

"So," I wiggled uncomfortably, "Why are you in here anyway?"

"I heard you moaning, I thought you were in pain, so I came in but you wouldn't wake up." He shrugged his shoulders, still not making eye contact.

There was an awkward silence before I asked, "How long have you been here?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

He answered me with a question, I hate when people do that. "Chloe," I thought I almost saw his crack a smile and he stifled a laugh, "Are you having wet dreams?"

My eyes widened as far as they could go and I was blushing like a lobster. "N-n-no, of c-co-course n-not." Damn you speech impediment.

"Really? It sounded like it to me." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, it wasn't a wet dream." I tried to sound angry as I plopped back down on my pillow. I felt Derek shift at the end of the bed, he moved to sit farther up the bed so he could lean over me.

"Really?" He was smirking at me now. Sexily I might add.

"Yes really! Now go away you creep." I grinned at him and slapped him playfully. But his sexy smirk stayed in place.

"Oh really?" He repeated his question.

"You're just getting annoying now Derek. It's like 3 am go back to bed." He knew, and we both knew it.

He leaned over me on the bed, his lips now a mere inch from my ear, my chest heaved trying to get oxygen to my over beating heart. "I can smell you Chloe."

The blood drained from my body, "W-wh-what?"

"I can smell your arousal." I couldn't see his face to see if he was blushing or not, but he seemed pretty in control to me.

"Isn't that... gross to smell?" I asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He lifted his head away from my ear and looked at my face, "No, you smell pretty good."

Trying to lighten the embarrassment and intense mood I joked, "It's not fair, with your super senses you have so much to tease me about."

"Sucks to be you." He stated, sitting up on the bed distancing himself from me.

"Hey, everyone has them."

"What?"

"Wet dreams, everyone has them at one point. It's normal."

He grinned at me, "Yeah you're finally going through puberty, think you'll grow a couple inches?"

I glared at him, "Shutup." I threw one of my pillows at him.

There was about a minute of comfortable silence before he asked, "So, who was it about?"

"That's personal!" I couldn't tell him it was about him. This was all new to me, every other night I'd dream about zombies attacking me and now I'm at Andrew's a week and I'm having sex dreams? About Derek?

"Was Simon good in your dreams?" He joked, but there was something dark in his eyes.

"Wh-what? W-w-hat the he-hell!" I managed to stuttered out.

"I was just kidding." He shrugged.

"It wasn't about Simon. I don't think of him that way at all."

"Huh?" He looked shocked.

"I don't like Simon." I simply stated. "Well, I mean, I like him. But not like that."

"But I thought..." He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"You just like to assume things," I stuck my tongue out at him, "You have super senses, not social skills. How should you be able to tell when a girls into a guy." I punched his arm lightly and grinned at him, making sure he knew I was only kidding.

He rolled his eyes at me but sighed, "Yeah, you're right though."

"I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth!" I fake gasped. He grinned at me and gave me a playful shove. But all the while through our conversation, I kept asking myself the same thing over and over again. But couldn't come up with the answer.

When had I fallen for Derek?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to suzi1811 for the idea in this chapter.**

I woke up the next morning exhausted, which I quickly realized was due to the fact of talking to Derek at three am and my reaccuring sexual dreams about him. I'm not sure why but for some reason I felt like I hadn't slept at all. There was one thing I knew, I needed a clean pair of underwear and a shower stat. I groaned as I threw my covers off and swung my legs over the bed in my shared room with Tori. I silently prayed to myself that she hadn't heard anything last night, but quickly realized that if she had, she would've said so last night. For once I thanked Tori for her blunt tendencies, at least there was no bull shit. I think everyone needed at least one friend like that.

I grabbed a change of clothes for the day and hurried down to the bathroom, it seemed like everyone was still sleeping. I then realized it was five O'clock in the morning. Why the hell was I up?

As I was walking towards the bathroom I slammed into the door, the bathroom was closed. I heard the light moan of the pipes working the shower, who showered at five O'clock in the morning? Really? Oh yeah, me apparently.

I waited outside the door for about ten minutes, I wasn't risking losing the shower to any other crazy person that woke up this early in the morning. I heard whoever it was turn off the shower, about five minutes later the door opened. There stood Derek, wet, with nothing but a towel on. I felt blood rush to my face, but awkwardly enough I felt it rush to the area between my legs as well. When did he get so...alluring?

"What are you doing up?" His face was emotionless and unreadable.

"I-I-" I found myself starring at his well built chest. The perfect amount of muscle he had. To my total embarrassment and stupidity I found myself lifting an arm up, placing my hand lightly on his chest, trailing down to his abs.

His gasp drew me out of my trance. "Chloe, what the hell are you doing?" His face was bright red, and I'm sure mine matched his.

"I-I d-don't... I-I..." And with that I flew past him, slamming the bathroom door behind me. I fell against the door, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Damn you female hormones. Damn you.

I ran my hands through my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. How much embarrassment was I going to be put through today? When had I fallen for Derek, I asked myself for the fiftieth time. I thought I had liked Simon one minute, but now that makes no sense at all. And when did I start harboring sexual tension with Derek? When had I started harboring sexual anything with anybody? Man, puberty really hits a girl fast.

I stripped and showered quickly, I hoped the hot water would reduce some of the stress but all it did was burn my skin and piss me off. I quickly dressed and went downstairs to find something to eat. After all that crap I needed some energy, I was starving. I looked at my watch, it was only five thirty and everyone was still asleep.

Of course Derek was in the kitchen, what else is new? Besides the fact that he's now dressed. "H-hey." I croaked out.

He turned his head long enough to glance at me and grunt out a hi.

"Anything good to eat?" He didn't answer me as he pulled out a carton of eggs and bacon, he cracked open eight eggs and half a pound of bacon. "Whoa, hungry much?" I teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm putting some on for you. I thought I could spare you one piece of bacon and maybe half an egg." He looked at me and gave me a lopsided smile. I felt the butterflies build in my stomach.

"Oh that's so generous of you kind sir. Maybe, just maybe, do you think you could spare me a piece of toast too?" He was grinning at me full force now.

"Jesus Chloe, you're such a pig." We both laughed at that. The breakfast finished cooking and he dished me up two eggs and five pieces of bacon.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him as he sat down next to me. His mountain of food in front of him.

"Will that be enough?" I teased.

"No." The sad part is, I don't think he was kidding. "So I think I know who you were dreaming about last night."

"Wh-what? H-h-how!"

"I thought I heard you call my name in your sleep." I could feel my face go pale, my heart stop beating, my lungs close in.

"Oh..." Was all I could manage to choke out. The next thing I noticed was his face go red and his eyes widen like saucers.

"Chloe... I-" He cleared his throat, "I was just kidding."

The blood returned to my body and filled my face, my heart pounding against my chest begging to be let out. "O-oh, 0-oh m-my g-god." My life was officially over. I wanted a ghost to come and kill me right now. I got out of my chair ready to bolt, but he stood up as well and back me into the counter. He leaned over me and pressed his lips against my ear lobe.

"Chloe." His voice was husky and arousing in my ear, I felt myself let out a small gasp. "You were actually dreaming about me?"

I squirmed uncomfortably, trying to keep myself intact and keep my mind out of the gutter. I was on the edge of being aroused and I knew now that if I was Derek would smell it. "Guilty." I murmered.

The next thing I knew Derek had lifted me up on the counter, with him between my legs and his lips crashing against mine. I felt electricity flow through every vein in my body, as my heart hammered against my chest and I knew he could hear it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he felt and tasted so damn good. His lips pressed hard and tantalizing against my own like he was never going to stop. And I never wanted this to end. I let out a throaty moan into the kiss as I felt his rough hands slide up my sides.

We broke apart gasping for air. I slid off the counter not breaking eye contact with Derek. "Whoa." I accidently gasped out.

"What happened to you two?" Simons voice pulled me back to reality. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

* * *

><p><strong>xD hehe. What do you think? Three shot? Or end it? Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"N-no-nothing."I stuttered out, absolutely horrified at Simon standing there.

"What are you doing up this early?" Derek snipped, he was trying to seem calm and collected but I had a feeling he was annoyed at Simon for ruining the moment.

"Getting breakfast of course." He gave Derek and I a skeptical look before brushing past us and looking into the fridge. "Why is there a bunch of cold eggs and bacon on the counter."

"That's our breakfast." Derek stated.

"Yes, but why is it cold and uneaten. Derek you usually take two point five seconds to eat your meal. And why were you guys pressed against the counter out of breath?" He smirked towards us, I could feel my face heating up.

Derek just starred at him before grabbing his plate and walking upstairs to, I'm assuming his room. I awkwardly sat back down and gulped down my rather disgusting cold breakfast, praying Simon was done asking questions for today.

Apparently he was, as another word wasn't spoken while I finished my breakfast. I smiled at Simon and excused myself as I walked upstairs. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Derek's door. I wasn't really sure why, or what I was going to say to him. He opened the door a split second later. I felt my face heat up as I took in his rather lovely appearance, I starred up at him and lost all words.

"What is it?" He looked down and me with a raised eyebrow.

"U-um, I-I-" I found myself lifting up on my tiptoes, just a mere inch from his lips, I breathed heavier as I felt his hot breath cover my lips, I felt hot all over.

"Chloe..." He leaned over to close the space between our lips...

"What the hell are you two doing!" I leaped away from Derek so fast I almost smashed my head against the hallway wall.

Tori stood there with a shocked look on her face, "Were you two kissing!" Well no actually, you interrupted, was what I felt like saying. Derek murmered something under his breath and I just shoved by Tori and stalked off to our room.

After reading the same sentence in my book about fifty thousand times I decided reading wasn't going to help distract my mind from Derek. I walked downstairs to the living room planning on watching some T.V, however of course found Derek occupying the remote.

"Hey." I said as I entered the living room and sat down next to him on the small couch.

"Hey." He starred at my like he was looking into my soul, not saying a word for several minutes. He abruptly put his hand behind my neck and pulled me towards him, I felt a thrill of excitement rush through me just as he was about he crash his lips onto mine.

The living room door flew open, I flew off the couch and crashed onto the floor, damn my jumpy behavior. "Ouch."

"Sorry for scaring you." Simon laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "I was just wondering where everyone went."

"Well you found us." Derek stated the obvious. I recovered from my embarrassment and sat back on the couch as Simon laughed and informed us that he was going to find Andrew. As Simon left the room Derek put his arm around my waist, pulling me against his hard chest. I panted as my heartbeat sped up.

"Where were we?" He asked, I tried to keep the grin I was holding in from breaking out as he neared my lips again. But of course luck wasn't on our side today as per usual. The living room door opened again as Andrew entered, informing us that supper was ready. I heard Derek curse under his breath and say the same thing I was thinking, "Oh for the love of God."

After supper Derek and I were on cleaning duty. I couldn't stop stealing glances at him as we finished up the dishes. The second we were done cleaning up I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the outside door.

"Where are we going?" He hesitated to go farther.

"You'll see, just follow me." He shrugged as he followed me out the door, I then tugged on his hand and started running as fast as I could towards the thick woods.

"Chloe?" He sounded concerned but he'd understand soon enough. I ran through the woods as tree branches and bushes whipped me but I didn't care. As soon as I decided we were far enough I prayed I wasn't making an idiot out of myself as I shoved Derek as hard as I could against the nearest tree, and threw myself onto him.

I heard him gasp as I hovered on my tiptoes, my arms around his neck and lips attacking his. To my horror he pulled away and pushed me back. "Chloe, what are you doing!" His chest was dropping up and down as he panted, I could see red painting his cheeks as he starred at me in disbelief.

"I'm sick of being interrupted." I felt a sick feeling build in my stomach, I guess this wasn't what he wanted. But to my surprise he half grinned as he picked me up and turned around, pushing me up against the tree, I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips were crashing into mine. I moaned as I rubbed my body against his and our lips parted to allow our tongues to slip in. I felt my body heat up, my blood was rushing through my body, carrying volts of electricity with it. We broke apart gasping for air, he places hungry kisses down my cheek to my neck, I felt his lips and tongue drag up my neck as I gasped and craned my neck. I subconsciously ground my hips into his, I felt both of us get excited and let out a loud throaty moan as he nipped my neck before kissing me on the lips again.

Derek suddenly dropped me back to my feet and pulled away from me, he stepped back several feet panting. "We need to stop or I won't be able to control myself." I starred at him before what he was saying sank in. I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"I don't think this will help my dreams any." I joked. He gave me a lopsided grin and pinned me against the tree again. I starred up into his eyes and enjoyed the contact. "I love you." I breathed out.

"I love you too Chloe." He answered back right away, with no hesitation. Hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat, I loved the way it sounded.

"I love you." I repeated again.

"I love you too...?" He gave me a questioning look.

I grinned, "I love you."

"Now you're just being annoying." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, placing a light kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"Shut up." He grinned at me before taking my hand and leading me back to the house. After silence the whole walk back I looked up at Derek. "Hey Derek?"

"What?"

"I love you." The look he gave me was priceless. If there was one thing I loved more then him, it was annoying the shit out of him.


End file.
